Master Songlist
Below is the Master Songlist for the entire Mungyodance series. Obviously this is incomplete, so please help complete the list! # 1-2-3 by Captain Jack 101 kittens by Cranky 12 Inch (A1 Rocco vs Bass-T Mix) by Niels De Vries 13+30 by Fantomas 18! by Omnicron Complex 20 Times by Hardfox 37 Dicks by m1dy 777 (Lucky Strike Remix) by Aquasky vs Masterblaster 8th Street by Jaql A A Different Point of View by Pet Shop Boys A Feast for the Vain by Kamelot A Few Moments by Scott Brown All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter All or Nothing by Lollipop All or Something by Lollipop Always On My Mind by Future Collective & DMO Amber Starlight by Jackal Queenston Anarchy by Sigma And Then I Knew by Pat Metheny Group Angel of Theft by Player Anima Mundi by Sonitus Vir Animal Technics by Kitsune² Another Planet by Pendulum Anthem by Predique Darren Anubis by Banzai Anubis (Black Land Mix) by Banzai remixed by DM Ashura April by Emoticon & Kitsune² Army of Hardcore by Rotterdam Terror Corps Around the World in a Tea Daze by Shpongle Artillery by Infected Mushroom Astral by DM Ashura At The River by Groove Armada Atmos Break by D-mode-D Avril 14th by Aphex Twin Awesome Powers by The Thong Mover Aztec Templing (Techno-Titlan Mix) by DM Ashura B Baby Blue by Sonitus Vir & Emoticon Bad Boy by Cascada Bad Cheetah by Renard feat. Emoticon Bad Days by Beta 2 Bagpipe by A.Moe Banana Tango by Renard Bandwidth Positive by MGD-Crew Bang Like a Mother by Sharkey Bang! by Emoticon Bass Speaks Canine by Jaql/Sonitus Vir Bassline of the Century (MGD Re-Edit) by Plus System Be With You by MGD-Crew feat. Sprinkel Bunnies Because We Can by Fatboy Slim Becoming Insane by Infected Mushroom Bicycle Race by Blümchen Big City Life by Mattafix Big in Japan by Robo Sapiens Big Up (Remix) by Binghi Ghost Black Mamba by Brisk & Vagabond Blinded By Lights by The Streets Blood Sugar by Pendulum Blue Anthem by Scott Brown Bluesky by DJ Sharpnel Bombs Away by Jaql vs Renard Boom (Breakfastaz Remix) by Aquasky vs Masterblaster Boomstick by Scott Brown Boomtown by Emoticon Boys of Summer by Emoticon Boys on Film by Freezepop Boytoy 2007 by Emoticon feat. Kai'enne Braincracking by Neophyte Brand New Colony by The Postal Service Break Bones by Neophyte Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park Breakneck Bombing Run by D-Mode-D/Sonitus Vir Breakneck Bombing Run (Crew Remix) by MGD-Crew Breakneck Bombing Run (3mix) by MGD-Crew Breathe by The Prodigy Brewer in the Air by Buckethead Bright Sky by Sota Fujimori Brother Madonna by Kitsune² Buggie Running Beeps by Keiichi Sugiyama Burning Rome by Emoticon C C Squared by Alien#Six13 Calculate by Kitsune² Call of the Shadows by Renard Cancer by Emoticon Capacity! by MGD-Crew Capital Murder by Genaside Capital Murder (RENRMX) Genaside remixed by D-Mode-D Car of Your Dreams by Dave & Nuage Cash Money by Hardcore Music Terror Catchafire (White Rabbit Mix) by tobyMac Cenotaph by Sonitus Vir Centerfold (Speed Mix) by Captain Jack Cerberus' Breath by D-Mode-D Change the Formality by Infected Mushroom Chaos Theory by Gargaj Children of the Night by Nakatomi Chromia Rain by Sonitus Vir feat. Jaql Cities of the Future (Violent Vision Mix) by Infected Mushroom Claw Marks by Azrael Claw Me (MGD Edit) by Xavier Dang Clockwork Genesis by Inspector K Close Your Eyes by Mickey Skeedale Cloud by Fischerspooner Cold Pizza by m1dy Coma by Pendulum Complecks Baby by DJ Sharpnel Contact by Renard Continue by Kitsune² Control Factor by Tsu Ryu Count of 3 by Ham Countdown to Insanity by Hecate and Kitsune² Countdown To Mayhem by Hecate and Kitsune² Crazy by Eiffel 65 Creation by MGD Assault Force Crew Christmas by MGD-Crew and Ryvard Crushed by Lord of Hardcore Cube Negative (MGD Edit) by Grammar Czar Zoo by Cuban Boys D D.A.N.C.E. by Justice DVNO by Justice Dance With the Wolves by Angerfist Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy Dancing with Kadafi by Infected Mushroom Dar-Licks by Control Z vs Screwface Dare To Be Stupid by "Weird Al" Yankovic Dash Hopes by Renard Dash Hopes II by Renard Dash Hopes III by Renard Dawn by Sonitus Vir De-Humanize by Arkitech Deadlocker by DJ Zardonic Definition of a BadBoy by Hardcore Authority Definition of a BadBoy (Forevolution Mix) by Hardcore Authority Definition of a BadBoy (Renmix) by Hardcore Authority Destination by Renard Destination Helios by zeta vs. Renard Destination of the Heart by Renard Destination Unknown by Renard Diggin' Your Scene by Smash Mouth Digital by Jaql Digital Love by Daft Punk Dignity by Crash Dis by Sigma Disconnected (Sanxion7 Remix) Inspector K remixked by Saxxonpike Disconnected Hazard by Inspector K remixed by DM Ashura Dizzy by Emoticon Do It Like We Do by Plus System Do Not Attempt by Scott Brown and Brisk Dolphin Island by Beek Doop (Mother Remix) by Ferry and Garnefski Dragostea Din Tei by O-ZONE Dreams (MGD3 Remix) by D-Mode-D feat. Kitsune² Dreamweaver by Sonitus Vir Dressed Up by Totally Radd!! Dropzone by Darren Styles Drunk With Love by Euphoria feat. MC Casper Due in One Hour by Mr. R Duel by Bond E Eat This by Emoticon Eclectica by Sigma Eerie Aura by Sonitus Vir feat. Ryvard Eggs by Mayhem Eikon by Kettu Eisberg by Blümchen Elysium by Scott Brown Elysium (Theme from MUNGYODANCE 2) by Scott Brown feat. Ranard Elysium Plus (I Go Crazy) by Plus System vs Ultrabeat Emerge by Fischerspooner Emiru Maniax by DJ Sharpnel (remixed by m1dy) Empyrean (Instrumental) by Sonitus Vir Engel Der Nacht by Blümchen Eternal by Electronic Elation Eternal Love by Jaql feat Hecate and Emoticon Euphoria by KaW feat. Smiley Euphorium by DM Ashura Evergreen by Sonitus Vir Exlaxl (Neophyte and EA Remix) by Jappo & Lancinhouse Exotica by Banzai Express Ur Self by Cobalt & Heffer Eyeopener by Brisk & Trixxy F F.B.Eye Agent by Omnicron Complex Face Was by m1dy Far Beyond You by Evil Activites & Chaosphere Faraway Story by Sonitus Vir Fasten Your Seatbelts by Pendulum & Freestylers Faster by Renard vs Kitsune² Final Destination by Renard Firebird by Kitsune² Fire in the Hole General Patton vs The X-Ecutioners First Day by Timo Maas Flamenco by Sub Focus Flat Beat by Mr. Oizo Flat n' Simple by Kitsune² Florida by Emoticon & Kettu feat. Hex Fly With You by Scott Brown Forget September by Emoticon Forgive Me by Infected Mushroom For You by Jaql Forza Azzurri by Cranky Foul Play in Fun Land by Totally Radd!! Four Ton Mantis by Amon Tobin Fox on the Run by Touch of Joy Frankenstein by The Edgar Winter Group Freedom by m1dy Free Your Mind (Styles Remix) by CLSM Frog Machine by Infected Mushroom Fuego by Bond Funky Compressor by Hecate Funky Rhythm by Jackal Queenston feat. Dean Gamin & Haiku Fur Elise by DJ Mystic G Gabbtastik by Renard Gala Valentine by Sonitus Vir and Emoticon Gang Bang Society by Hardcore Authority Get Hype (Scott Brown Remix) by Dougal & Gammer Get It Right by Helix Get Ready 2 Rokk (Remix) by Freezepop feat Izzy Maxwell Gigadelic (Promised Land Cut) by Teranoid and MC Natsack Girlfriend by Darren Styles vs Whizzkid Girl in the Fire by Pendulum Go Berzerk by Lord of Hardcore God Bless You by Cranky God of Rage 2.0 by Sonitus Vir God's Acre by Sonitus Vir God's Child (Hardfox Remix) by Kai Jaxx Godspeed by BT Godspeed (Hybrid Remix) by BT Greatest Fear by Jaql feat. Sonitus Vir Gypsy Rhapsody by Bond H Hac't by Kitsune² Halcyon by Lollipop Half-Spirit by Sonitus Vir Halfway by Jaql Happy Ride by Mad Capsule Markets Hard Driver by Stellar Hardcore Cleaning Sensation by JAKAZiD Harcore Disco (Kitsune² Remix) by Bass-X Harcore Disco (Plus System Remix) by Bass-X Harder, Better, Axle Grinder by Pendulum vs Daft Punk Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk Hardhouse Raver (MGD Edit) by Yoji Biomehanika Hardstyle Disco by Yoji Biomehanika Haters (Hive Remix) by Loxy & Keaton He Loves Me by Blümchen Heard That Sound by MXPX Heaven and Earth by Sonitus Vir Heey! by CLSM Help Me, Erin!! by Beat Ball Here I Am by Special D Here I Am (Ham Remix) by Triple J Heut Ist Mein Tag by Blümchen Hide and Seek (Renard's Remix) by Imogen Heap Hit That by The Offspring Holiday Rap by Partypimpz feat Miker & Sven Homosexual Love Scene (Remix) by Benn Jordan rmx by Emoticon How Many Sukkas? by Scott Brown How Many Sukkas? (Plus System Remix) by Scott Brown Hype the Core by DJ Chucky Hyperactif by Hecate Hyperbass Anthem by Hyperbass I I Can Walk on Water, I Can Fly by Basshunter I Like To Move It by Reel 2 Real I Love You Baby by Pandera I Prefer the Sky by D-Mode-D I Wish by Infected Mushroom I Wish (Skazi Remix) by Infected Mushroom remixed by Skazi I'll Get You by Scott Brown I'm Alive Emoticon vs Nickelback Ice Cold 2 by Scott Brown If I Survive by Hybrid IM The Supervisor by Infected Mushroom Impossible Fidelity by Kernel PARADOXAL In Stereo by Fort Minor Incubus by D-Mode-D feat. Jaql Indulgence by KaW Infinite Blue by Hidenori Shoji Innocent by m1dy Insanitarium by Kettu Inverse by Emoticon feat Sonitus Vir Invisible by Jaql Is This The Future? (MGD Edit) by Plus System Isabel by Sonitus Vir vs Azrael It's a Dream by Emoticon & Lollipop It's Not Over by D-Mode-D feat. Kitsune² J Je T'aime by Sonitus Vir Jetpack Cutie by Kitsune² Jordan by Buckethead Journey - Part II by Draigun Joy To The World by Orlando Juggernaut by Scott Brown June by Lollipop K Kecak by John Robinson Kick Back by Emoticon Kick the Bucket by Mindless Self Indulgence Kick Some Funk by Kettu Kill Bella Donna by Belladonnakillz King of the Ring by Arcade Kingston Vampires by Pendulum feat. MC Darrison Kit.F by Renard Kujeellinen Enkeli by Sonitus Vir L Last Moment on Earth by Emoticon Last Unicorn by Groove Coverage Le Mammoth by Upbeats Less Talk More Rokk by Freezepop Let Them Eat War by Bad Religion Lets All Get Down by Plus System Libera Me by Cranky Lick My Plump Fox Nuts by Emoticon feat. Renard and Kitsune² Life as We Know It by Scott Brown Life is a Construct by Arkitech and Double Decker Lift Me Up by Moby Light Emitting Diode G by Neko Light Emitting Diode X by Neko Little Nappy by D-Mode-D and Emoticon Living Daylights II by DJ Fresh Lollipop Song by Blümchen Look @ The Heaven by Yoji Biomehanika Lost Generation (Nu Foundation Mix) by Interstate Loud Electronic Ferocious by Ferry Cortsen Love (Piano Trance Mix) by Wiz Lune Noir by Sonitus Vir feat. Emily Smith M M-Tune 01 by Maak M.A.G.I.C. Speed Ball by Teranoid + MC Natsack feat Good-Cool Macro by Kitsune² Madskillz - Mic Chekka by BT Make You Freak by Plus System Makin' a Machine by Emoticon Malevolent Bobby-Soxer by Kitsune² Man, It's so Loud in Here by They Might Be Giants Maniac in a Saab by Richard Autobahn Masochist by Pendulum Master of Diagrams by Totally Radd!! Mastermind by Sonitus Vir McCloud by Jaql Megawatt by Neko Memory War by Asian Dub Foundation Mercury by Renard Micro N² by Cube Hard Midnight by Uncut Mike Tyson's Punch Out by Totally Radd!! Mongolian Grill by Kid Whatever Moonstruck Ardor by Sonitus Vir Mother!@$%er (Remix) by Bass-X Move Your Dead Bones by Dr. Reanimator MR-707 by E-Lect Mr. Torture by Helloween Multiplies by Mad Capsule Markets Murder by Evil Activities & DJ Panic My Guardian by Bloomin' Nutters My Wolf Eats Preps by Jackal Queenston N NaiNai69 by DJ Sharpnel Naradno by Kitsune² Narcotic (Royal Gigolos Remix) by Potatoheadz Nautical Exploration System by Kitsune² Neckbreaker (Dougal & Gammer Remix) by Scott Brown Neckbreaker (Nustyle Mix) by Scott Brown Neckbreaker (Plus System Remix) by Scott Brown Necropolis by Banzai Never Fall Asleep by Evil Activities feat. MC Alee Night Flight by Soonitus Vir Nitro by Dieselboy and Kaos Nose Bleed by Ethos & A.M.S. November 13th by Lollipop Now is the Time (Hixxy & Trixxy Mix) by Scott Brown Now You're a Man by DVDA O Obelisk by DM Ashura Odysee by Scarf! Odysee in 3D by Blümchen Oh L'amour by Erasure Oh Yeah by Yello Old to the New by Scott Brown Omen by Fettu feat Sonitus Vir On and On by Brisk Ondecca by Sigma One With the Beat by Gammer & Marc Smith Option (MGD Edit) by Virt Origin by Sigma Out Here by Pendulum Overdose (MGD Mix) by Bass-X Overload by Infected Mushroom Overnight Celebrity by Twista P Pack of Wolves (Pendulum Remix) by Nightbreed Painkiller by Freestylers & Pendulum Paradoxx by 666 Party Up by DMX Petrified by Fort Minor Pink Fuzzy Bunnies by Wonder*Boy Pink Rhapsody by Kitsune² Plasticworld by Pendulum feat Fats and TC Please by Kitsune² vs Renard Please II by Kitsune² vs Renard Poison by Groove Coverage Power! by Hecate Powerhaus by Azrael Precious Consort by Renard feat. Emoticon Prince of Darkness by Renard Pro-Test by Skinny Puppy Pumpin' Religion by Sharkey Push It (Music Please) by Scott Brown Puttin' on the Ritz by 2PM Q R R176 by Cranky Radius by KURi-ZiLL Rainbow in the Sky by DJ Paul Elstak React by Kettu Ready for War by Gammer Really Love You (Dougal & Gammer Remix) by Dougal & Mickey Skeedale Red Alert by Basement Jaxx Resonance of Vacation by Mr. Tommy Restart! by The Mad Capsule Markets Return To Elysium by Scott Brown Rewind That by Hecate Rhythm Bandits by Junior Senior Ride by Sonitus Vir Riders on the Storm (Remix) by The Doors rmx by Infected Mushroom Rock N Roll by Marc Smith & Arkitech Rock That Body (Nustyle Mix) by Plus System Rock Ya Hardcore (Hixxy Remix) by DJ Kurt Rock'n Music by M1 Rocker (Eric Prydz Remix) by Alter Ego Rocket Punch!! by Neko Rockin' by Lollipop Rocktronica by Neko Roll the Track by Interstate Rosebed by Emoticon feat Sonitus Vir Ruff Ride Provider by DJ Kurt Run With Us by Spray S San Francisco by MGD Assault Force Sanction by Sonitus Vir Satisfaction by Benny Benassi Save You by Dream Line Out Second Wind by Sonitus Vir and Emoticon Seduction by Yoji Biomehanika Selecta by Infected Mushroom Seoul Warfare by Scissorkicks & Sgt. Rock Seraphim Song by Sonitus Vir Set Me Free by D-Mode-D feat. Kai'enne Seven by DM Ashura Shakawkaw by Infected Mushroom She by Groove Coverage Shotgun by Art of Fighters Sic Fic by MGD-Crew Skip 2 The... by Teranoid & MC Natsack Skydivin' by Darren Styles Slam by Pendulum Slammin 'n Jammin by DJ Seduction Sleepy Eyes by Omicron Complex Smac't by Kitsune² Smartbomb by BT Solar Flare by Kettu Somnabulist (Simply Being Loved) by BT Sonic Boomstick by Scott Brown Sonic Electronic by Arcade Sordid by Amon Tobin Space Boy by Dave Rodgers Speedy by Kitsune² Starshine by Emoticon Steroids by Jinx Stop It (I Like It) by Housebanner Story by MGD-Crew feat. Kitsune² Stranger in Town by Pat Metheny Group Stratofortress by Stratovarius Stratosphere by Stratovarius Streamline by Pendulum Stretched by Infected Mushroom Stronger ft. Daft Punk by Kanye West Subculture (Upbeats Remix) by Styles of Beyond Sugarkill by Lollipop Sugarkill Breakdown by Renard vs Lollipop Sugarkill Ultimate by Lollipop Sugarkill X by Emoticon X Suliman by Infected Mushroom Sun Always Shines by Supreme & UFO Sunrise by MGD-Crew feat. Kitsune² Superfabulous by BT Supremacy by KaW Sweet Dreams by Noisia T Taito No Suika by bermei.inazawa Take Me Back by KaW Take On Me by a-ha Take On Me by Fusion 808 Taking Drugs? by Scott Brown Teardrop by Massive Attack Tension by Kettu Testing 1, 2 by Dougal & Gammer That Sound (Tone Lovin' Remix) by Kid Whatever remixed by Hecate The Bobby Song by Totally Radd!! The Cage by Sonata Arctica The Devil by 666 The Funky Worm by Spacekats The Hell Song by Sum 41 The King by Leon Switch & Kryptic Minds The Legend of HARBL by Neko The Man by Belladonnakillz The Man I Killed by NOFX The People Want More by Darien Kelly The Pink Panther by DJ Fresh The Rails by The A.M.D.A The Rainbow by Emoticon The Roots of Coincidence by Pat Metheny Group The Terminal by Pendulum The Terror of Death by DJ Sharpnel This Ain't A Scene, It's an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy This is a Virus by Dougal & Gammer This is My Style by Scott Brown This Night by Lollipop feat. Kitsune² Thong Mover by Awesome Powers Through The Fire And Flames (Miche Remix) DragonForce rmx by Michael Johansson Ticking in My Head by D-Mode-D Too Many Times by Kai Tracid Torn (Scott Brown Remix) by David Pamies & Cesar Benito Tragedy of the Kung-Fu Fighter by Detergent Trance Sucks by Punisher feat. Azrael Tranzport by Arkitech Turtle Eggs and Mumblety Pegs by Totally Radd!! Twist by Tommyknocker U U R Everything (CubeHard Remix) by Helix remixed by CubeHard U R Weird M8 by The A.M.D.A Ultrasonic Sound by Hive Ultrawerk by Kettu Unbalanced by Infected Mushroom Unico by Lollipop V Valentine by Emoticon Vater Unser by E Nomine Venetian Spirit by KaW Verbal by Amon Tobin Verruckte Jungs by Blumchen Very Old Couple by 0158 VG Cats Theme by Emoticon Vicious Delicious by Infected Mushroom Vieni Con Me by Paps'N'Skar Viennacore by JAKAZiD Viroid by Scott Brown Vision Quest by Totally Radd!! Vi Sitter I Ventrilo Och Spelar DotA by Basshunter V³ (Hello World) by ZiGZaG HACKER W Wac'T by Kitsune² Wahoo by Emoticon Wakey Wakey by Plus System Walk Together by Scott Brown Walkie Talkie Man by Steriogram Want You Bad by The Offspring We Don't Give a Damn by Plus System Weekend + The Night by Scooter Welcome to Bucketheadland by Buckethead Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance Wham Bam by Kevin Energy White and Black by Omnicron Complex Who by KaW Winter by Emoticon Won't Forget These Days (MGD Edit) by Terraformer Worker Bees by Billy Talent World of Unknown by Vagabond X Xhosa by Emoticon X-Ray by Sub Focus XXX Can of This by Mad Capsule Markets Y Yakety Sax by Boots Randolph You by Special D You Don't Know What by DJ Sharpnel You Got The City by Alien#Six13 You're My Angel by 69 Z Z by DM Ashura Zap! (roxx ur nadz edition) by DJ Potatoe rmx by Virt Ziggurat by Plusfuchs Zombie Rising by Emoticon and Omnicron Complex Nonstop Boss Rush Cubed Happiness Nonstop 1 (Brown Street) Nonstop 2 (Crew Conjunction) Nonstop 3 (Mixed and Fixed) Nonstop 4 (Ultrasonic Riddim) Nonstop 5 (Disinfected) Nonstop 6 (Bounce & Pound) Nonstop 7 (Candy & Core) Nonstop 8 (European Tour) Nonstop 9 (Dancefloor Smash) Nonstop 10 (Go Agro) Nonstop 11 (Change and Passing) Nonstop 12 (Welcome to Rotterdam) Relation The Daeva Suite by Renard feat. Foenix The Seven Gates Category: Songs